Seymour Scales
Seymour Scales is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants' 2010 video game for both Wii and DS, SpongeBob's Boating Bash. He is a shark that tries to teach SpongeBob how to drive like a professional only to be revealed as a professional conman who tricks SpongeBob by teaching him on how to drive recklessly. He is voiced by John O'Hurley who is best known playing J. Peterman in the NBC Sitcom, Seinfeld and also voicing King Neptune from SpongeBob SquarePants. Appearance Seymour's appearance could be almost described as a light bluish-gray shark version of SpongeBob. However, his appearance consist of a brownish-orange but almost balding hair and an orange eyebrows, a tucked ivory-colored shirt, a seemingly light purple blue pants and a red and tan-striped tie. Personality Seymour initially appears as an affable yet jovial mentor figure towards SpongeBob, trying his best to teach him becoming a professional driver by making him driving in a reckless manner which causes danger towards other people. However, towards the end of the game, Seymour is revealed to be a manipulative con-artist who tricked SpongeBob to become a worse driver than before while taking an advantage to control SpongeBob when he's on low point due to constantly failing at his boating school test because of the pressure that he got during the test. History Seymour first appeared by visiting the boating school via a bus. Encountering SpongeBob when he's on a depressed state due to the latter failing to past the Driving Test for the 78th times, Seymour then takes it as an opportunity to teach SpongeBob how to become a worse driver than before with his learning system called "D.R.I.V.E." which means "Destruction, Recklessness, Impairment, Velocity and Escape." This resulted on SpongeBob happily accepts Seymour's offer without noticing his sinister intentions and after becoming Seymour's pupil, SpongeBob needs to collect 15 shells needed to sign up. As the story progresses when SpongeBob learned how to drive recklessly via Seymour's scam system which resulted on SpongeBob getting steadily improving when it comes to reckless driving, several friends of SpongeBob tries their best to help him to pass Seymour's test with some of them paying 15 shells each to complete the final exams. As SpongeBob completes all of the obstacles Seymour had give, he then seemingly reached one of his dreams on obtaining the boating license in which he congratulates his friends for helping him to reach this far. However, the celebration was cut short as Mrs. Puff confront SpongeBob by telling him that the license is faked and he was scammed by Seymour all along. After SpongeBob receives the revelation that Seymour is a con artist who tricked SpongeBob all along, SpongeBob become shattered after hearing all of this and then tries to catch him once and for all with a boat in order to teach Seymour a lesson. After the fight, Seymour's boat is destroyed as he was apprehended by Mermaidman and Barnacleboy as he says: "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for Mrs. Puff's meddling around!" before going to prison once and for all. Despite being tricked by Seymour, Mrs. Puff encourages SpongeBob to take the driving test again for some time which made SpongeBob regains his confidence back. Seymour's Driving Classes (D.R.I.V.E.) Each of Seymour's classes mostly consists of SpongeBob mostly being taught on being a destructive driver as if he were racing in a demolition derby. Some class needed top 3 to finish the game mode. Here are the explanations of how Seymour's class looks like in Video Game mode: *'Destruction': The first course of Seymour's driving class. Essentially, the players must wreck the opponent's boats and pick up the spare parts a la Scavenger Hunt that were smashed during the demolition derby. At one point, players are required to reach a goal regarding the most collected parts during their crashing towards the opponent. *'Recklessness': This is the second course of Seymour's driving class. Basically, the players need to obtain several points by trying to crush several opponent's boats much like destruction albeit without collecting the broken spare parts. *'Impairment': Seymour's third class of the D.R.I.V.E. method and it's essentially works like a survival mode or a tournament mode. In this class, players must knock each other within a set time limit by either driving them to a cliff which would destroy their boats or just plain smash their boat. The last one who survive will pass the class. *'Velocity': Seymour's fourth class of the D.R.I.V.E. method. The class is almost like a regular racing and in this class, players must finish top 3 in the race in order to pass the test. *'Escape': Seymour's final class of the D.R.I.V.E. method. Basically, the players must survive several wave of enemies with a time limit while trying to knock several opponents with their own vehicle. At the end of each wave, the player's cars will be recovered. However, when survived in several waves, it will also decreased the recovery powers. The players must finish in high ranking in order to pass the test. In the Wii, there's also an exclusive class known as Recklessness Velocity which is the combination of both Recklessness and Velocity class in which the players must survive before getting knocked out by several opponents by avoiding them while trying to finish the race. Gallery Images Seymour_Scales.png|Seymour Scales with SpongeBob. Bigtug.png|Seymour's Car, The Tugboat seymour_defeated.jpg|Seymour Defeated Videos SpongeBob's Boating Bash - Introducing Seymour Scales SpongeBob's Boating Bash - Boss (Seymour Scales) Trivia *Seymour's final line after being defeated by SpongeBob and apprehended by Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for Mrs. Puff's meddling around!", is a reference on the lines that were spoken by Scooby-Doo villains when they're getting defeated by the protagonists. *Seymour's vehicle, The Big Tug Tugboat, is one of the final vehicles that you can unlock after you defeated him. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vandals Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains